The Story of Auslly
by Writing Is For Meh XD
Summary: Austin & Ally two teenagers who gain strong positive feelings about each other fall in love and their love story begins.


**Ally's Pov**

"Hey Ally, Dez and I are going to mix peanut butter, butter, salt, and brownies into a milkshake. You want some when it's completed?" Austin walks in the front doors of Sonic Boom.

I quickly say, "Um, no. Have you seen my song book? I don't want it to get in the wrong hands because it's also my diary."

"Yeah actually, Dez used it for another gingerbread house. I tried getting for you but he's protective of his ginger bread people. It's in the practice room with Dez. You can try to pry the ginger bread house away from Dez to get your book but..." I run up the stairs before Austin can finish his sentence. I open the door to the practice room and Dez is on his laptop.

Dez looks up and says, "Hi Ally." I open the fridge door and grab my book off the ginger bread house and see it's open to the page of my main crush... did Dez read it?

"My ginger bread house roof! Ally now when it rains my ginger bread family will get all wet." Dez whines.

I tell Dez in the nicest tone I can even though I'm highly upset, "Just get some ginger bread cookies next time. Don't touch my book." I close my book hoping Dez didn't read my book and go downstairs. Austin is helping customers around really well.

"Hey Austin, when did you start working here?" I put my book on a shelf in the counter.

"I haven't started working here just trying to help." Austin smiles.

I reply, "Thanks, I'm going to close up shop now though since it's getting late."

I close up Sonic Boom but Austin sticks around. Right before I am going to start a new song wit Austin, Trish walks in.

"You two up for some movies?" Trish holds up all five movies in the Paranormal Activity series.

Austin nods, "Sure."

"I don't know... I'm not into scary movies." I look at my feet.

Austin quickly says, "Come on, it'll be fun. You, me, Trish, and Dez."

"Okay lets go." All three of us go upstairs to the practice room where Dez has finished setting up a TV. Also there are 4 sleeping bags rolled out with snacks by each of them.

"You ready?" Dez asks us. Trish, Austin, and I say "Yep." I get comfortable on a sleeping bag closest to the edge. Austin sits on the one closest to mine and Dez is on Austin's left with Trish on the very left.

The first thing that pops up in the actual movie is a normal person but I still freak out.

"Squeeze my hand when you're scared instead of screaming." Austin whispers to me and offers his hand so I take it. I feel so warm and calm inside. Austin makes me feel safer with just his hand in mine. I manage to get through the first two movies no problem but in the third one I feel extremely scared. I notice I'm cutting off Austin's circulation in his hands. I loosen my grip.

Austin knew why I loosened my grip, "It's okay Ally. Maybe instead I can hold you in my arms and when you're scared you can use my hand or arm to look away." I snuggle into Austin's arms and I get butterflies in my stomach. I always feel so tingly around Austin... Do I like him as more than a friend? I feel so relaxed I end up falling asleep.

I wake up to Dez poking me.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Dez asks me. I am in my sleeping bag tucked in and it's still dark outside so I know I wasn't asleep too long. Austin and Trish are waiting for Dez and me. We both join the circle.

"Truth or Dare Austin?" Trish has that 'ooh-this-is-going-to-be-good' look in her eyes so if Austin picks dare, he's in for something crazy.

Austin says without a doubt, "Dare!"

Trish thinks for a second and says, "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Ally." Austin and I look at each other quickly and get up. We silently walk into the closet and Dez shuts the door. We've just been standing there awkwardly for what seems like forever.

"It's been twelve minutes and I'm not opening this door until you two start kissing for seven minutes." Trish says rather loudly. Austin leans in and kisses me on the lips. He kisses so softly and I kiss back. Austin surprisingly pushes me on the wall and starts to kiss a little rougher. One of Austin's hands are on the wall and another on my left cheek. My hands are around his neck. Austin starts to make small kisses on my neck and works his way back up to my lips. It feels like only seconds when Trish swings the door open but Austin forces it closed again. Now Austin's hands are at my waist making their way down more but I don't mind it feels _amazing_. Austin and I pull our lips away from each other only to take a breathe but Trish pulls Austin away from me.

Dez says, "Well that was unexpected." Trish pulls me downstairs out the practice room.

"I knew you liked Austin but I never thought you liked him that much, I pulled you away because you two were being loud, Dez was just staring at you and Austin through the key hole, and Austin left bruises on you! You don't want your dad seeing that now do you!?" Trish pointed out some bruises on me.

I reply, "No... but Austin and I just got carried away in the moment. We probably won't be doing that again for a long time."

"You better hope those bruises are gone before school tomorrow." Trish walks up to the practice room leaving the door wide open.


End file.
